<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felicity/Dean drabbles by MamaLnK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580013">Felicity/Dean drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLnK/pseuds/MamaLnK'>MamaLnK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLnK/pseuds/MamaLnK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of small conversations or thoughts from these 2 that pop into my head. I will post as they come. No set times or anything. Nothing will be in order, but together could make up a timeline of events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicity Smoak/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Baby, you home?" Dean asked as he walked through the front door. </p><p> </p><p>He heard her rummaging around in the upstairs hall closet. He quietly walked up the stairs. Completely missing the steps that had the creaks in them. He reached the top of the stairs and watched as the love of his life was bent down into the closet. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh hm" he cleared his throat. Dean was leaning on the wall at the top of the stairs of their small, 3 bed, two level house. </p><p> </p><p>Felicity jumped and smacked her head on the shelf above her. Dean couldn't stop laughing. </p><p> </p><p> "oh I'm glad that amuses you. I didn't hear you come in" she said while rubbing her head. </p><p> </p><p>"I called out, but I guess you didn't hear me" he smiled. God how he loved this woman. "What are you looking for anyways?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking for my ASL book. I wanted brush up on something before Eileen and Sam came over this weekend" </p><p> </p><p>"Aw babe, that's so sweet. And so you" he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well it would be nice, but I can't seem to find it. I guess I'll just look online" Felicity said to Dean. </p><p> </p><p>She got up off the floor and headed towards Dean and gathered him in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi. I'm glad you're home" she smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, smiled and tilted his head down for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>This was his favorite part of coming home. That first kiss. It melted all worries away, it made him feel calm and made him feel like he had everything he ever wanted in life. He was a lucky man. </p><p> </p><p>"I ordered pizza. It should be here soon" she stated as she pulled from his arms to walk downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Did you remember….." he was cut off mid sentence. </p><p> </p><p>"The buffalo wings and breadsticks. Yes. And beer is in the fridge. Psh, you really think I'd forget? How long have we known each other?" </p><p> </p><p>"Good point. Thanks babe" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crying with cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She's crying over her birthday cake</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sobs could be heard from everywhere in the house. It was her 17th birthday and her parents totally forgot and slammed a big bombshell on her. They were getting divorced. She had tried calling Sam, her best friend but he must have decided to go with his parents on the job they had to do out of town. </p><p>So Felicity sat at the big marble island eating her store bought Dairy Queen ice cream cake, alone. </p><p>Her parents felt so bad they rushed out to get her presents and take out but she told them to just being her an ice cream cake and to leave her alone. </p><p>So that was how she came to sitting at the island all alone, crying the most ugly tears she had ever cried in her life while eating a whole 8 inch ice cream cake to herself.</p><p>"Wow Felicity. I'm proud of you. You obliterated that cake. But you didn't even save me a whole slice" </p><p>Dean had been called by Sam to check on her, the Winchesters had a spare key to the Kutler/Smoak residence as well as they had a key to the Winchesters. So it didn't suprise her that he was standing in her kitchen. </p><p>"Did he tell you why I'm eating cake alone?" She sobbed out</p><p>"He did. I'm sorry honey" </p><p>And with that he took the 3 strides between each other and engulfed her in a hug. </p><p>"Thank you for being here Dean. It means more than you know" </p><p>"The pleasure is all mine honey. Even if you're getting snot on my favorite shirt" he laughed. </p><p>She laughed for the first time that day and her feelings towards Dean grew even more than they had been before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A break up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's there to comfort her. Again. Too bad he's the one who needs it now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper had been a mistake. A giant mistake. She never should have gone out with that cheater. And the worst part was that she couldn't go to Sam about this because he had warned her about dating Cooper in the first place.</p><p>After her 17th birthday she had come to find the reason for her parents divorce was that her Dad had cheated on her Mom and had a whole other family. He left Donna and Felicity the house and enough money to do whatever they wanted in life. School was paid for as well. But after that was all done, he left and she hadn't heard from him since. The only men she could rely on were John, Dean and Sam Winchester. Mary, their mother was always like a second mom to her so she knew she had a whole family to love her. So good riddance to Dad. John had been more of a dad to her than her own father ever was anyways. </p><p>So, a whole year and a bit after that sob fest over cake at the island, she found herself doing that same thing. But this time with tacos. </p><p>She should have know when she heard the heavy booted footsteps from the front door to the kitchen that he would show up. He ways seemed to know when she needed him to. Almost like he watched her through the big open windows to the backyard. And maybe he had been. Their houses did share a fence. And their kitchens, and bedrooms looked directly into one another. </p><p>"Hey babe, you ok? Ooo tacos this time. Nice" </p><p>She slid 4 tacos his way. </p><p>So now it's babe. She thought. I went from honey to babe. Wonder where we go from here. </p><p>Dean was 10 years older than her. So they never hung around too much while she was growing up. Except when Mary or John watched her or she and Sam were doing experiments or in heavy coding bingefests. </p><p>But ever since she was 11 she had the biggest, like the BIGGEST crush on him. Of course she would never tell anyone. How could she. He was 28 and she was 18. Way too many years between them and she knew people would think it was gross. </p><p>Pushing through her sobs "he cheated. Just like dad. Had a whole other girlfriend in a different county. Thought I'd never find out" </p><p>Instead of heading straight for her to wrap her in his arms like he did last year he grabbed the tacos and sat at the chair farthest from her at the almost 6 foot long marble island. Ok, that hurt. </p><p>"Well he's an idiot. If he can't see how good he had it then... Uh hm. He just an idiot. You deserve better" </p><p>His tone went from warm and dare she say loving to harsh and clipped. Tears pricked at her eyes again. </p><p>"Why does this happen to me? First dad to mom and I, now Cooper. Why am I unlovable?" </p><p>That opened the floodgates again. </p><p>Dean clenched his jaw, and fisted his hands. He couldn't stand to see her like this. </p><p>"Felicity look at me" she looked up to his eyes and he could see the pain in them. He had to be honest but then he had to get the hell out before he regretted what he was about to do.</p><p>"You're beautiful, you're smart, caring, genuine, and sooo lovable you have no idea. So many people around you love you, and some you may not even realize" and here he was. At the part before he bolted and realized he made a mistake. </p><p>He got up from his chair. She sat up straighter to welcome his hug. But his hands cupped her cheeks and he bent down and kissed her. She felt rigid and couldn't move. Her toes and fingers were tingling and she felt a rush she had never felt before. But before she could finally get her body to move he turned away and was out the front door without looking back. </p><p>She was so shocked by what happened she couldn't even try to figure out what that meant. She just dropped her head to the counter and cried. </p><p>Dean locked the door behind him and couldn't believe what he had just done. He kissed Felicity. Sweet, young, broken hearted Felicity. He was so stupid. What was he thinking? She was 18 for god sakes. He had no business being in her life like that. Like how he wanted. He walked around the block to his parents house. He had long since moved out and into his own place 10 miles away, but he had dinners there every other night and spent most of his weekends with his Dad and Sam. </p><p>Dean walked into the kitchen to find his mom at the stove making dinner and he looked through the sliding glass door towards Felicity's house and saw her head on the island. </p><p>"Mom I did something really stupid"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A little Disneyland magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity goes to Disneyland.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all the places in the United States, he just had to be here. The one place she thought she would never run into him. She didn't peg him for a Disneyland guy. Not that she went anywhere hoping not to see him. But on her 4 times a year girls long weekend, why did he have to be here? </p><p> </p><p>It had been 2 years since that kiss in her kitchen and they had never talked about it, never brought it up, never even eluded to it. Dean acted like it never happened. Well, it did. And she kicks herself everyday for not responding to it fast enough. </p><p> </p><p>It had been her dream come true, but after that she hadn't seen him for months. Well, she saw him. Of course she did. Every other day at his parents house. But not once in 6 months afterwards had she actually been in his vicinity. Her friends voice pulled her from her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"So what's next? Jolly holiday cafe or Pirates of the Carribean?" Laurel asked the group. </p><p> </p><p>The girls consisted of Laurel, beautiful tall, slender and blonde. She was going to university to become a lawyer. Sara, Laurels sister, petite, blonde and tough, whom Felicity met first at the gym when she tried out a free trial of a class and they had been fast friends. Caitlyn, a brunette beauty who had been with her boyfriend, Ronnie, for what felt like her entire life and  her high school best friend. And then there was Eileen, their newest friend and Sam Winchesters girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to go sit down and eat something. I need one of those raspberry rose macarons" said Caitlyn</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get out of this heat and get something to drink. I'm boiling" Sara said while fanning herslef</p><p> </p><p>"I want to go to pirates" signed Eileen</p><p> </p><p>"Felicity what about you?" Laurel asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh um, I'm good with Pirates" </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, well why don't you, Eileen and I go to pirates and Cait and Sara go get snacks and cool down?" Laurel asked the group. </p><p> </p><p>A resounding yes made everyone start moving from where they had just gotten off of Indiana Jones ride. Sara and Caitlyn turned towards the Jolly Holiday, and Eileen, laurel and Felicity turned towards Pirates. </p><p> </p><p>There was a gasp</p><p> </p><p>"What, is he doing here?" Laurel asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Eileen said</p><p> </p><p>"Dean. What the hell" Laurel stated. </p><p> </p><p>As the girls made the short journey to ride Pirates of the Carribean Felicity felt someone looking at her. She grabbed Laurels arm and kept walking. </p><p> </p><p>"Felicity!" </p><p> </p><p>She stopped dead in her tracks. Laurel grabbed Eileen's hand to tell her they had stopped moving and they turned toward the person calling her name. </p><p> </p><p>Dean walked up to the girls and he was almost in disbelief that she was here. He had stopped through town on the way home and decided that he would take a day and eat and ride as many rides as he could. No way he would want anyone to see him here though. It would take away from his macho manliness. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean" Felicity said as she let out a shaky breath. "What are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>Lauren turned to her and told her they would go on the ride so she and Dean could catch up. And before she could protest, Laurel and Eileen were arm in arm giggling away. </p><p> </p><p>"I was passing through town. Thought I'd make a day of it. And you?" He knew she loved Disneyland, came every couple of years with either her parents or her friends parents. One year she even went with his family. He opted to stay at home because he was too old for stupid Disney stuff. But he realized he made a mistake this morning when he couldn't get enough of the place. </p><p> </p><p>"It's the, every few months girls trip. We go somewhere for a long weekend every 3 months. And it's never the same place" she stated. She was so nervous she couldn't stop fidgeting with the strap on her crossbody purse. </p><p> </p><p>Dean realized it had been a while since he had been alone with her. He hadn't been alone with her since that day in her kitchen. So he was starting to get nervous. Her friends were off doing their own thing and could be gone a while. The line for the ride was long and the ride itself was fifteen minutes. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go sit and grab a drink?" He asked</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Yeah. But I need a chimichanga too. I haven't had one yet this trip and I have the foods of Disneyland bucket list. And I need to get through it" </p><p> </p><p>So they started walking towards the small hot food stand by the mark twain River boat. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been here for 5 hours and I've already had 2 of those pink macarons you love so much, a turkey leg, popcorn, 4 churros, a pretzel and the grilled cheese and tomato soup. My wallet will definitely feel it in the morning" he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"We're on day 2 of 3 and i haven't been to carnation cafe for the waffles or blue bayou yet for the steak and lobster. But we're heading there tonight and then carnation for breakfast tomorrow" </p><p> </p><p>They grabbed their food and drinks and found some seating. Because it was crowded they had to sit close together, and when their knees touched, Dean stood immediately. He couldn't stand to touch her in anyway, shape or form without wanting to kiss her again. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat "uh um. So um, how have you been?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh you know. Busy with school, mom takes off a lot now so I'm home alone most of the time. It's nice for my studying but with Sam moved out, it's not the same. It's hard being alone all the time" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you…. Um, do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?" He dreaded the answer. It wasn't like he was going to make a move anyways. He had to keep telling himself he wouldn't cross that line. But he really hoped she said no. </p><p> </p><p>"No. No one since Cooper. You?" </p><p> </p><p>He was so happy at that answer. But he had to reign himself in before answering. "No. Haven't in a while" </p><p> </p><p>"He can you switch me spots, I want to stretch my legs but I don't want to lose the spot" she stated</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah sure" it was such a change of subject he didn't know what spurred it on. </p><p> </p><p>He sat down in the spot she left and he could tell she was nervous. Hell, he was a bundle of nerves and a ticking time bomb waiting go off. He needed to just send her back to her friends and go about his day. Hell, he would probably just leave and head home so he didn't run into her again. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"What happened in my kitchen two years ago?"</p><p> </p><p>No no no. He didn't want to do this. Not here. Anywhere but here out in the open. </p><p> </p><p>But before he could answer she walked up to stand in front of him. So close he could grab her and hold her. His head came to her chest and his hands, if he wasn't careful would be touching her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>"What…." </p><p> </p><p>He was cut off when Felicity's hands cupped his face and tilted his head towards hers. She ever so lightly pressed a kiss to his lips, and as she did his hands grabbed at the sides of her thighs holding her in place. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled back a bit to look in his eyes and then she went in again. This time a bit harder of a kiss. Nothing too heavy and heated since they weren't in private. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled away and stepped back. Just out of reach of him. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed. </p><p> </p><p>"I have wanted to do that for a very long time. And when you kissed me, you didn't even give me the chance to respond. So I'm going to go back and meet with the girls. And you need to think about what you really want from me. There can't be this awkwardness between us anymore and we can be friends, or something else or nothing. It's your choice. But you are the one who needs to figure it out. Because I'm in. I'm all in Dean" </p><p> </p><p>With that last statement she turned and walked away. Quickly lost in the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Holy shit, he thought. What the fuck just happened? </p><p> </p><p>He needed to figure this out and come up with an answer or something for her in the next couple of days or she might be lost to him forever. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his phone and dialed</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, I'm totally screwed, we kissed. Again. And I don't want to fuck it up. I need your help Sam"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thoughts of Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thoughts from Dean for the 17th birthday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Dean was driving home, Sam had called him and told him that Felicity's parents were getting a divorce. But he, nor his parents, were there to comfort her. That they had gone out of town quickly for a job. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean looked at the present he shittily wrapped sitting on the passenger side seat, a small gold, circular pendant with the letter F in cursive. It was stupid to have spent what he did on it, but for Felicity's last birthday in high school, her 17th birthday he knew he needed something special. If she felt weird about receiving it from him he would just tell her it was a gift from all of them and fill them all in after. If not, then yeah, it was his to give her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew it was wrong with the 10 year age gap, but god dammit he loved her. Had been in love with her for 2 years already. When she had shown up at Christmas time unexpected with a suitcase he felt something different. A shift in the way he looked at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure he had spent time with her over the years, even done small road trips with her. But when she showed up two days before Christmas and his mother told them Felicity was going to spend a couple weeks with them, it made his heart hurt knowing that other than her parents, they were the only ones who loved her. God, when had he become so sappy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since those 2 weeks at Christmas, he had made sure not to get too close to her. But today was her birthday and he knew that she would be furious with her parents and upset there was no one there to comfort her. So he drove to her place. His parents had left the key to the Kutler/Smoak house everytime they were away just in case she needed anything. His parents always said she was the daughter they couldn't wait to have. Whatever the hell that meant. Normal people would say she was the daughter they wished they had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he pulled up to the house his nerves were going haywire, he didn't know what he was going to walk into. As he unlocked the door he realized he forgot to grab her present from the passenger seat and he mentally kicked himself for forgetting it. But he wasn't turning back now. No doubt she heard him come in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing her crying over that cake made his heart hurt. Dean hated that she was feeling like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honey, where the hell did that come from? Why the hell had he called her honey? He was losing his mind being around her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He joked about snot, Jesus Dean just shut up! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But holding her in his arms felt right. But also wrong. But he needed to, she needed comfort. And in a way he thanked his family for not being here and that he was the one to comfort her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in silence and ate the rest of her ice cream cake, Dean only making small jokes about asking where she put it all. But something had shifted and he realized they were basically cuddling while sitting at the island. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made sure she had fully stopped crying before he left. He locked the door behind himself and remembered the gift. He went back to the car and grabbed it. He unlocked the door again and quietly walked inside. He didn't hear any noise and peaked his head around the corner from the foyer to the kitchen/living room. Her head was rested on her arms and she was on the phone listening to whatever the person on the other end was saying. And then her words cut in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We were basically cuddling Caitlyn, his arm was wrapped around me and we were so close we could have kissed. This is so weird. Why does he have to be so old" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean turned, placed the gift on the table by the door where the keys were kept. And he walked out the door and quietly locked it behind him. Got into his car and rested his head on his hands that were holding the steering wheel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew there were a lot of years between them, but to hear her say he was old, that hurt that she thought that. But what he came to realize was that if he wasn't 10 years older than her, maybe he would stand a chance. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>